Friday Night
by sofknowseverything
Summary: Every Friday night, Dean and Cas have a movie night. Tonight, Cas got Dean to watch Magic Mike with him. What happens when Dean starts enjoying the movie?


**A/N:** This is a one-shot, I hope you like it!

* * *

It was Friday night and Dean had it all set. The popcorn bowl was set in front of the table near the TV screen. He re-arranged the pillows on the couch and went back to the kitchen. Looking for beer was easy; it was in its usual cupboard. After debating for a few seconds he decided against grabbing glasses to drink the beer on, they could simply drink it from the can.

_Ding Dong._

The bell rang and Dean's goofy smile came into his face as he walked towards the door to open it.

"Hey Cas!" He greeted the man in his door step.

Castiel smiled back at him and showed what he had in his hands: cheeseburgers.

"Hello Dean."

They didn't need to say anything else, as they already knew everything too easily. Cas walked inside and threw his trench coat over one of the chairs in the kitchen. He placed the burgers in the microwave, so that they wouldn't get cold.

A few minutes after that, they were in front of the TV trying to decide which movie they were going to see. It was a usual fight, but usually Dean won the argument. Today, not so much…

"Come on, Cas! Do we really need to see _that_?" Dean complained. "Can't we just see _Lord of the Rings_ again?"

Castiel shook his head amused. He wasn't going to let it go just yet. His plan was to make them see the movie, and maybe get things a bit more… _spicy_.

"Nope. You promised I could choose this week, and this is my choice." The black haired man said as he handed Dean a copy of _Magic Mike._

Dean sighed in defeat and placed the DVD in the machine. It was true he had promised Cas he would get to choose this time, but Dean knew Cas's choice wasn't going to be one of his movies. They had already seen every movie he owned, but he still wanted to avoid Cas's movies!

As the movie started to play, Dean shook his head and looked at Castiel. The other male looked happy; he thought as a smile graced his features, he liked it when Castiel was happy. When they had met a few years before, Castiel was always looking at the floor, not trusting anyone, and never once smiling. As he started to make Cas feel more comfortable, he started to open up to him. About one year and a half later they started their Friday night routine: going to Dean's place, watch a movie, have dinner and sleep. Dean knew just how much he liked Castiel, but he didn't want to say it out loud. Having had his heart broken quite a few times, he didn't want to let it all happen again. He had fought his feelings but eventually he gave up. He was too deep in love with that trench coat idiot to be able to keep denying it to himself.

It turned out that the movie wasn't that bad… The guys were strippers and Dean had to admit… That Channing Tatum guy was kinda hot… Watching as they moved on stage, Dean felt his cock come into life. _Shit._ He didn't want to have a boner in front of Cas. He would just tease him as much as Dean had when Cas first found out about porn.

Castiel was enjoying the movie. His flat mate Balthazar told him that it was a good movie to watch with Dean, so he decided to give it a try. Balthazar turned out to be right. Dean was unusually quiet, and that made Castiel look to his right. He saw the way Dean looked at the screen, his eyes following the striper's every movement and that made Castiel smirk. Trying not to be too obvious, he glanced at Dean's lower area, and he noticed the visible bulge in his jeans. Cas's smirk widened at the sight. He turned his head to the screen one more time and decided to have a bit of fun. As _Mike _started to take his clothes off, Castiel moaned.

Dean decided not to think about what his cock was doing and decided to focus on the movie instead. That was until Cas's moan was heard. Dean looked at the other man; Cas was sitting with his legs spread, a hand above his clothed cock and his eyes glued to the screen. Cas's mouth was slightly open as he let out another moan. Dean tried to gain control over his body, but his cock was now getting harder at Cas's sounds. _Damn it!_

Castiel knew that what he was doing was affecting Dean. Of course he knew, Dean suddenly had looked at him, his eyes opened wide and he was trying not to show his frustration. Cas liked the way Dean looked. Not only surprised by Cas's acts, but also enjoying it. He decided to do it a little louder this time.

As Cas's moans started to get louder, Dean started to get _harder_. The way his cock was resting against his panties- no, they're not pink, it's called light red!- was becoming painful; it didn't take too long for it to become a bit too much for Dean to just sit there and simply listen. Without even realizing it, he moaned out loud too.

Cas's face broke into a smile as the other man's moan was heard. He was hoping he could get it to happen, but he thought it wasn't going to be this easy… The way Dean moaned was much sensual than Cas had expected. It made him moan back, as if that was their new way of talking to each other.

Dean realized what was happening a bit too late. He knew he was moaning, and that Cas was moaning back at him, but he didn't know how to stop or how to explain why he was moaning, so he just kept going instead of stopping and needing to explain himself. There was no going back now. He was openly moaning as his best friend moaned back…

The movie kept playing but neither of them was watching it anymore, Cas decided to face Dean, as the scene had changed and was now a girl on screen. Dean wasn't even looking at the TV since Cas's first moan, so they just moaned while watching each other. Suddenly feeling bold, Castiel decided to try and kiss Dean. Since he was moaning so openly, there was nothing wrong kissing him, right?

As his lips found Dean's, they started moving, at first slowly, but their pace started changing when Cas sat himself in Dean's lap, and without meaning to he rubbed his leg in Dean's cock as he shifted in the other man's lap. The sudden feeling made Dean moan into Castiel's mouth, which left the dark haired male pleased. He had no idea listening to Dean moan while kissing him would be so hot. He started to get bolder and started to rub Dean's crotch with his leg, this time doing it a bit rougher. Dean's mouth let go of Castiel's and he panted while moaning. The sound made Castiel moan too and Dean decided he couldn't let it stay like that. He needed to make this real, to make _it happen. _

Dean let out a shaky breath and tried to back away from Cas for a few seconds, but Cas's attention was redirected to Dean's neck. He started sucking and nibbling, and it made Dean breathe out really loudly.

"_Caaaas…"_ He moaned, both trying to gain his attention and make him continue. At this point, he didn't know which one he wanted more. His mind was too focused on the sweet feeling in his neck.

Cas's cock was hard. It was starting to hurt him, and when Dean moaned his name he couldn't help himself any longer. He shifted himself to be able to grind Dean. His breathing was just as ragged as Dean's, but he didn't know how to stop sucking Dean's neck while grinding him. Everything felt too good.

Cas had waited years to be able to kiss Dean's lips, and now that he had done so, he knew that he was gonna want to do it for the rest of his life. He also realized there were more things he wanted to do with those lips, but for now, he was gonna concentrate on the task in front of him: making Dean moan his name more while grinding him and forming a hickey in his neck.

"_Caaaaaas…"_ Dean knew he sounded pretty desperate, but Cas was grinding him so slowly! He needed Cas to go faster! He tried to rush Cas, but the other man stopped moving at all and that made him sigh in frustration. "Come on!"

Cas chuckled, his voice throaty and it sent chills down Dean's spine. Things started to move once more when Dean understood who was in command. Castiel was the one to set the rules and apply them whenever he felt like doing so. That only made Dean harder; the thought of shy little Castiel commanding him and grinding him only made him groan in frustration, though his groan was half a groan half a moan- Cas decided to bite his neck before starting to form a new hickey on another spot of Dean's neck.

"Cas, come on!" Dean whined, he really wanted things to keep going, but his pants… He didn't like the fact his pants were still on him. Dean gave his best to make Cas crawl out of his lap, so he could take his pants off, but Cas beat him to it. Suddenly, Cas's hands were on his jeans, taking the button off, and opening the zip. Dean felt the air almost immediately, his panties weren't good for his erection, they were not making full contact with his skin anymore. As the air touched him, Dean hissed, kinda in relief, but also trying to make Cas understand he needed to continue.

As Cas saw the panties he moaned. The way they were touching Dean's member looked amazing, and listening to Dean's breathing pattern becoming so different from usual was so _hot._ He could hardly contain himself as he gently touched Dean's member; he placed his hand inside the _light red_ panties and stroked Dean.

"Hmmmm." Dean hummed in contentment. He didn't have many words to use, all he could think of was how hot Castiel was when he assumed control of the situation; the way he was the only one who could do what he wanted, the way he was still sitting in Dean's lap, not letting him move from the spot… Just _hot! _All his thoughts were about Cas, and what the other man was doing to him. "Cas.."

The way Dean said his name, sounded like a prayer to Cas's ears. He liked to make Dean like that; so desperate to feel him. He hummed in response and took Dean's erection from its place in Dean's panties to the opening on the side. Gently, he continued to stroke Dean as he claimed Dean's lips once again. Dean responded eagerly, desperate to make things move faster, he wanted the moment to last, but the feeling of his cock in Cas's hands was making him insane! He could only imagine how it would feel to have Cas thrust into him with his own cock.

"Caaas…" Dean called, once he could pull away from Cas's lips; it was not like he wasn't enjoying the kiss, but he needed to speak. "Cas, please… More."

When Dean pulled away, Cas thought that Dean wasn't enjoying the situation as much as he was, but Dean's next words reassured him. Dean wanted _more_ and Cas was going to give it all to him. Slowly, he raised himself from Dean's lap to the spot next to him, and helped the other man take his shoes, socks, jeans and shirt off –he left the panties on; those panties weren't going anywhere just yet… Soon, he did the same to himself; he too kept his boxers on. Once they were almost naked, Cas made Dean lay down on the couch, and laid down on Dean.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Cas decided to use that moment to kiss him once again, making his tongue go inside the wet cavern of Dean's mouth. Dean made some sort of noise to let Cas know just how much he liked feeling his skin on top of him; how much he liked feeling his tongue liking his own; how much he liked feeling Cas's erection against his skin –even if it was still clothed. Everything felt heavenly to Dean, the sweet touches of Cas's hands against his hair and neck, the way Dean tried to make Castiel get closer to himself, by wrapping his arms against his back… Everything was amazing.

They kept like that for a while, until they needed to pull away to breathe once again. On that moment, Cas's hands left Dean's head and traveled down the blond-ish man's body. The light touches on Dean's skin made him suck in a breath, it felt amazing, so perfect, so… He didn't have enough words to describe just how good it all felt like. Even after the other man's hands had left the area, he could feel the phantom of those fingertips lingering on his skin, making him shiver ever so slightly.

Once Cas's hands reached the area they were desperate to touch, Castiel smirked. He could feel the way Dean was losing control of his own body and he hadn't even done anything yet. His hand slipped under those panties and grabbed Dean's cock once more, giving him slow and lazy strokes. Just feeling that, almost made Dean forget how to breathe, all he could do was try to move his hips a little faster than Castiel was going, but Cas's weight kept him in place.

"Please, Cas." Dean used the first opportunity he got to speak. Castiel hummed in agreement, and that sent shivers to Dean's member, the way Castiel looked at him… The other was just… Gorgeous. His black hair was everywhere, the blue in his eyes was almost non-existent and those pink lips were swollen from all the kissing they had been doing. A deep moan left his mouth and Cas's mouth started trailing kisses down the other man's body, traveling south, along with his body and Dean's blood. As soon as he got where he wanted, Castiel planted soft kisses to Dean's panties. When Dean whined, Cas chuckled, and finally took them panties off. He started by taking Dean into his mouth. The feeling of pre-cum wasn't bad, actually, he kinda liked the salty substance. As soon as he had Dean in his mouth, he could feel the labored breath the other man had.

"C-CAS… OHMYGOD, CAS." Those words came out louder than Dean intended, he just didn't know what was low and what was high anymore. Dean sucked in a breath, trying to prevent himself from thrusting into Cas's mouth. To his surprise, a while after Cas wrapped his mouth around his member, Cas's fingers came into his mouth, and Dean obliged, knowing exactly what the other man wanted him to do. Both of them sucked onto what they had in their mouths, liking and trying to make the moment last as much as possible. A while later, Dean's mouth let go –reluctantly- of Cas's finger. He wanted what Cas had suggested, but he didn't want Cas to stop sucking him… he decided he could have Cas sucking his dick once again later, but he couldn't wait to feel Cas inside him.

Once Castiel noticed his fingers weren't on Dean's mouth anymore, he started to spread Dean's legs more –he was half laying, half sitting in between Dean's legs already, but he would need to have them more spread to do what they both wanted. Slowly, one of fingers started to trace Dean's butt line, making him shiver from both expectation and delight. Without waiting much time, Cas moved his finger to Dean's entrance and pushed it inside.

Dean wasn't expecting Castiel to do it all in one swift movement, so it took him by surprise to suddenly feel a finger invading his hole. At first, his body tried to fight off the finger, but Dean knew it would feel amazing to have Cas's dick inside him, so he relaxed almost as soon as he felt his body try to fight the invader. Cas started to work him open and soon there were two fingers scissoring Dean's hole. Dean loved the feeling of Cas's fingers exploring his hole, trying to find his sweet spot. Dean raised his head to look at Castiel, as the other man finally found his sweet spot, so Dean's head rose only to fall back once again almost instantly. Castiel smirked and kept aiming to that special spot as he added one more finger.

With every thrust of his hand, Castiel brushed his fingers against that spot. Cas's other hand went back to Dean's dick and resumed stroking him. Dean could barely breathe; all those sensations were _so fucking good._

All the while, Cas prepared him open, only Cas's voice was heard trying to form sentences, since Dean could only moan in response.

"You like that, Dean?" Cas asked as he thrust his fingers hand into Dean's sweet spot. Dean moaned and nodded as best as he could. His hands were fisting the couch, though with not much success, only his left hand could grab a pillow next to his body, the right hand fell to the floor in defeat. "How about you tell me just how much you like it, Dean?" Dean moaned louder, as if it would make Cas understand him better. "You only like it that much? Here I thought I was doing a _great_ job, and you only like it that much…"

Dean yelled in response, it was a mixture of 'Love it' with 'Cas', so it turned out to be something like "Love Cas."

Castiel smirked and took his fingers off Dean's butt. Dean whined at the loss Cas chuckled.

"Hmmm." He hummed. "You're that eager for my cock, Dean?"

Dean nodded erratically.

"YE-AHHH." His answer was half a sentence, half a moan. Castiel placed his mouth around Dean's cock one more time and sucked for a few seconds, before letting the hard member go with a loud 'pop'. Finally taking his boxers off, he grabbed his pants and took a condom from his pocket. Quickly, he applied it and gave himself a few strokes. From his other pocket, he took a very small bottle of lube, and applied it around his now covered member and gave a few more strokes. Once he felt his hand moving around his cock with no problems, he placed his member in front of Dean's entrance. Without giving a warning, Castiel pushed inside with one swift movement.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Castiel moaned as he felt Dean's heated and tight hole around himself.

Dean let out a yelp of pain. Castiel was so much bigger than those three fingers; and it had been so long since he last had someone fill him like that… Soon he got used to the sensation of Cas inside his body and he started moving his body.

"Mo-move Cas." He said, but Castiel shook his head. "For the love of God- CAS!" Dean was about to whine, when Cas started moving, hard inside him. Cas had taken the opportunity to get out of Dean only to thrust back inside as soon as only the head of his cock was inside. He repeated the movement of slow movements to his way out of Dean's body, and fast and hard movements of thrusting back in.

Cas kissed Dean's face; his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, his freckles, and finally he gave him a hard kiss on the lips. All the while, he started to pick up his pace and thrust inside Dean faster and faster. Dean's hands started to stroke Cas's back, since he couldn't reach his own aching cock –Cas was covering it with his own body, and wouldn't let him touch himself.

"Pl-Please, C-Cas-" He begged against those kissable pink lips, trying to make Cas let him touch his aching cock. But Castiel shook his head, and kept his body like it was: pressing onto Dean's entrance, only moving his body to ease his way out and back in. Stubbornly, he stayed like that until he decided to shift his position a bit, trying to gain a better angle to hit Dean's sweet spot. It took him a while, but as soon as he succeeded, Dean yelled in pleasure. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Castiel smirked and kept himself on that angle, while he kept kissing Dean's lips. Dean was more than eager to kiss him back, while he tried to rub his cock in Cas's stomach. With every few thrusts of Castiel, Dean let out small sounds of relief, since his member could feel Cas moving. Despite not being able to touch himself, Dean wouldn't trade the way they were having sex for anything. This was what some would call the awkward first time, but for Dean is was something along the lines of _the perfect first time._

"Caaaaaaas" Dean could feel his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach, and he wanted Cas to touch him everywhere; he wanted Cas, simple as that. "Faaaster." He begged, trying to increase the rubbing his cock was getting and the feeling of getting Cas to thrust into him marked in his soul.

Castiel obliged happily, and soon he felt his orgasm coming near. He didn't need Dean to tell him he too, was near; Castiel could feel the way Dean was breathing, the way he was moving…

"Dean…" He moaned, thrusting hard into his best friend. "D-Dean…" Once more, Castiel moaned his name, trying to gain the other man's attention. He pulled his body up, and whispered to Dean's ear. "Touch yourself for me."

Dean buried his hand against the pillow near his head. Cas's hot breath in his ear, telling him what to do… As soon as he recovered from that, Dean grabbed his own cock and started pumping it. First, he gave a few soft strokes, before pumping hard and in rhythm with Cas's thrusts.

It didn't take them long to orgasm, Dean was pumping hard, and Castiel was watching as Dean pleasured himself all the while fucking him. It was too much for both of them.

"Let go Dean." Cas whispered once again. "Cum for me." And that was all it took for Dean to cum. Watching Dean's face as he reached his own orgasm, was what threw Cas into his.

As they came down from their high, Castiel fell onto Dean's naked body, and simply lay there. Dean didn't complain nor did he mind. He liked the feeling of Castiel against his skin. Feeling Cas's breathe against the nape his neck, his mouth against his chest… It was simply amazing. After a few moments, Castiel realized he was still inside Dean, so he eased his way out of the other man's body and let himself fall down on Dean once again. Dean pulled his arms against Cas's back to pull him closer. He felt like if he blinked Cas would go away, or he would wake up from a dream… He wanted this moment to be real, so he kept grabbing Cas, to make sure he could still feel him there against his body.

Castiel was the first to speak.

"You know, this was much better than I had expected."

Dean hummed in agreement.

"Hmmm."

Castiel raised his head to look at Dean.

"I'm glad Balthazar told me to bring this movie and that he gave me the condom and lube…" Balthazar had insisted that he made a move on Dean. He said it was obvious that Cas liked him, and it was also obvious liked Dean liked Cas. Before Castiel walked out of their flat, he shoved the condom and the lube into his pockets and wished him luck. Before he closed the door, Balthazar said he expected to be the best man for Cas, since he was the one who actually would get them together. "I'm glad he kept telling you liked me, or I would have never made a move."

Dean looked down at Cas.

"What? He told you I like you?"

Castiel tilted his head, not sure of what Dean's words meant. It hurt him to think that maybe Dean just wanted to get laid and that he had used him. Dean saw the way Cas looked away and immediately regretted his words.

"Not like that Cas!" He said urgently. "I love you Cas. What I meant was in a 'How does he know?' kind of way."

Castiel sighed in relief at Dean's first sentence. As soon as he heard the second one, his heart started pumping harder and harder against his chest, he broke into a smile and he almost missed Dean's next words.

"He said it was obvious." Castiel explained. He debated with himself for a few seconds before adding. "And Dean?" Once Dean hummed in response he continued. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** I had this idea on my mind and it wouldn't leave, so I wrote it down. I hope you liked it. This is only the second time I write smut, so if it was awful, please have that in mind. PLease review with your thoughts about the fic!


End file.
